The Analytical Resources Core is composed of four subcores: 1) Hormone Assay; 2) Lipids, Lipoproteins, and Atherosclerosis; 3) Pathology; and 4) Amino Acid and Carbohydrate. These subcores will share resources with established VUSM cores, where they have served to streamline research activities, produce cost-effective lines of experimentation, foster collaborative enterprises, and provide alternative outlets to scientists research the technical limits in their own laboratories. The services offered by each subcore will be unique in their application to the mouse where great effort has been made to establish assay specificity and scale down sample size to accommodate samples from species. Each subcore has a longstanding expertise in diabetes and related disorders, with the exception of the Pathology Subcore. The start of the MMPC will provide the valuable and much needed opportunity of applying novel pathology resources to issues related to diabetes and metabolism.